


Summer's Day

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Summer, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-21
Updated: 2003-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um... SGC get-together, heat, waterguns, wayward archaeologists...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just, you know, the kind of story that pops up every now and then when my mind gets a bit fried by the heat.

Hammond stepped out of his car, having parked it behind Carter's already in the driveway. Jack looked up for a moment, nodding his greeting. Shifting the bucket of water from one hand to the other, he wiped his brow. It was way too hot to be doing anything today, but he'd promised himself that he'd take ten minutes off from the barbeque to teach his wayward archaeologist something about having loaded weapons in the home.

Hammond frowned but didn't ask his former 2IC what was going on. He probably didn't want to know.

Jack put a finger over his lips, asking the older man to remain silent then pointed towards the entrance to the garden where the noise level clearly indicated the fun was happening. Hammond nodded but Jack didn't really notice as he heard the sound of bare feet running over the tiles of the passage around the garage.

Hoisting the bucket up, making sure his grip was nice and tight; Jack swung it back, preparing to let it fly. A split second later he had an empty bucket and the most enticing sight right in front of him.

Sputtering and giving Jack a hurt look, Daniel simply stood still, water dripping down his body. The dark blue cut offs were drenched as was the white t-shirt, not leaving much to the imagination. Not that Jack needed his imagination when it came to Daniel. He knew exactly what the man looked like. Right down to the appendix scar and the location of every god damned erogenous zone...

Daniel seemed to shake the surprise off him, eyes glittering behind the shades as he brought the Super Soaker he'd been clutching in front of him up, pumping the lever a few times, a feral grin spreading on his lips.

Jack began backing away and a moment later he zipped past Hammond, hooting as Daniel gained on him. Jack was hoping that one of his guests might take pity on him and help, but he very much doubted it. Didn't matter that everyone knew Daniel had started it with the damned water gun a little while ago, 'accidentally' hitting Jack a few times. They all thought the man was a saint. Jack snorted inwardly as he rounded the corner of the house at full speed. If they only knew the truth... Besides, there was nothing accidental about Daniel's marksmanship that was for sure. The man was almost as good as Jack nowadays when it came to guns.

Unfortunately no one seemed inclined to come to his aid, even as he backed up against the fence, promising them all hell to pay if they didn't keep the 'nutty professor' away from him.

"You're on your own, sir, sorry," grinned Ferretti from his spot at the barbeque. Sam put up her hands, warding off any request for help. She knew better than getting between the two men, especially with Daniel armed.

"Teal'c!" Jack tried for his last hope, but the Jaffa merely raised and eyebrow. He, like Sam, knew their friends better than to try and intervene. Outsiders might point at Jack as being the most dangerous of them all, but as always, judging a book by its cover was beyond a bad idea.

Without any ceremony, Daniel unscrewed the two tanks mounted on the gun and poured the icy contents down over Jack's head, as he held the man in place by pressing his own body up against him.

"You're gonna pay, bandana-boy," growled Jack, hands slipping around Daniel's waist, keeping him close. The gleam of happiness in the blue eyes made it all worth it, made Jack happy that everyone present in the garden knew about his relationship with Daniel, that they didn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

Daniel chuckled and pulled Jack with him, back to their friends. "As long as you intend to keep that promise, flyboy..."

"You're a sorry excuse for a Brigadier General, Jack. What would your men say if they could see you like this?" Hammond tried to keep from laughing.

"They'll say I'm one hell of a lucky guy, sir!" Jack put his arm around Daniel's waist, grinning at them all.

Hammond shook his head. "Trust SG-1 to turn the tables on everyone..."

Jack nodded as he pulled his scientist along towards the house for a quick change of clothes. "Always expect the unexpected, sir, and a little extra, that'd be us." On the porch he pulled Daniel close, dipping him a little before giving him a big, sloppy kiss, just because he could.

Cassie and Janet came out through the door at the same time, carrying trays with the food for the guests, and the two men quickly moved behind them, heading for the door. Jack couldn't quite help laughing at Cassie's 'Ew, guys, get a room.'

Hey, they deserved a little happiness. Saving Earth on numerous occasions, was it too much to ask for a quickie in the bathroom? Catching Daniel's twinkling blue eyes as they went up the stairs told that no, he was definitely not asking too much.

The End


End file.
